Raid
Raid is an undead character in Rosso's Place and manipulates a corrosive power known as negative energy. It decays all that it touches, from living matter to metal. He wishes to slay a pantheon of deities and conquer all of Gaia in his undead legion. History Raid is an extradimensional lich knight. He was born on Syrinx, a planet he know longer knows the way to, and has visited a grand total of twenty-three different dimensions. In his home dimension, he was a human orphan who was raised by homeless men to be a boxer. He fought other kids for sixteen years before leaving them. He forged a fake ID and bar hopped for a couple years before being found by a stray god known as Riyoku Sakimori. She gifted him with power over thermal energy and radiation. He used this power to help fight crime and stop monsters from destroying his home. Unfortunately, this power had adverse effects on the state of the universe: It began tearing the fabric of reality apart. Scared, Raid sacrificed himself to avoid destroying his home world. This begins his dimensional traveling. Raid entered nearly two dozen different dimensions, each time with adverse side effects on the stability of their universe. Every time he killed himself, he would simply take the form of a wandering spirit, guided by the haunting voice of Riyoku. Finally, he appeared on Gaia, about seven hundred years prior to current events. He was drafted in the army of a powerful lich as a conscript and worked his way up the ranks by subtly using his special powers. These powers had no effects on the Gaian universe, which made him feel at home for the first time in many years. Finally, he was offered the chance to become a lich and live forever at the side of his master. Bitter because of the loss of all the friends he once had and the loss of his home, he decided to take the offer, and was converted to undeath. Since he hadn't taken the traditional method of becoming a lich and had been 'converted' instead of transforming himself via a long, magical ritual, Raid was a bit different from your typical lich. Instead of having arcane talent, he instead had a knack for controlling the negative radiation liches used to paralyze and decay their foes had a talent for martial combat. Using these superior melee skills, he killed the lich who had converted him and took control of all of his assets. It was at this point that he became truly evil. He began using his powers to visit unto people the pains that had been visited upon him since the day he was born. Around the time, he began to develop a seething hatred for deities. Blaming them for his terrible lot in life, he sought to throttle the heavens with his undead army. It was this burning ambition to topple the Gods that lead up to his present state. Amassing new soldiers and resources, he began concocting a plan to assault the gods and break their empire. Remorse and loss of humanity have begun to creep their way into Raid's psyche. However, what with the coming birth of his grandson, he has become a little more relaxed and a little less stressed. His primary target is the Grand Divine Council, the pantheon which Riyoku was a part of. Riyoku is now his ally, helping him find the path to his final goal. Raid was reborn in August of 2009. He was best known in Rosso's for being a lich knight. Personality Raid is a stressed, spiteful human who has gone through entirely too much. Nearing two thousand years alive (his dimensional wandering taking up most of that), Raid has been worn down by the passage of time. He carries and air of superiority, but also is very paranoid of his surroundings. He suspects his highest ranking officers of imminent betrayal, despite the fact that he can control most of what they do. He's lost much of his humanity and has grown to hate the sound of beating hearts and the stench of flesh. Very few things have managed to penetrate this calloused individual's heart. There are rare moments where he shows pride for his creations and joy at success. All of this is a mask to his eternal loneliness and depression, emotions he refined when he was a human and perfected when he was converted. Appearance The future suicide has gone through many cosmetic and power changes throughout his lifetime. His human form had a full head of orange hair and bright orange eyes. When he gained his superpowers from Riyoku, his hair became scarlet. These features didn't change until he became a lich. His body size was above average as a child and average as an adult. Scars cover his arms, legs, and chest, but very few can be picked out on his face. He wore regular cloth clothing and jeans for most of his life. Once he became a lich knight, Raid was a clean white skeleton with five pieces of armor: Two boots, two gauntlets, and a crown. They were intricately crafted with several different spines and spikes and were designed primarily to kill at close range. The section of his body from torso to knees is naked. Nowadays, he can revert from his human form, which is dressed in elegant silk and gold clothing plus a layer of black steel armoring, to his lich form (which is a skeleton, as you could imagine.) Riyoku Riyoku Sakimori was a transdimensional creature with the appearance of a small 15 year-old girl. She is Raid's mentor in the realm of superpowers and is relatively dangerous. Lichdom Raid became a lich about two years after arriving on Gaia in his 23 year old body. Perhaps because of his tainted soul, he was quite different from the typical mold of a lich: For example, he wasn't well-equipped for casting spells, whereas he was an amazing physical combatant. Negative energy manipulation became his primary specialization and he became adept at corrupting things using it. This was his primary weapon and defense up until his death in April of 2009. Roughly 200 years ago, he gained control over a large quantity of undead minions and grew in his knowledge of the arcane. Powers *As a lich knight, Raid controlled a force known as 'negative energy.' This element causes rapid decay in organic matter, causes metal to tarnish and become brittle, and can cause diseases in living creatures. Negative energy heals the wounds of any undead it touches, including Raid himself, and can function as makeshift armoring. When used as an armor, negative energy is exceptionally weak. Negative energy can convert any creature to undeath in a high enough dosage, and is how Raid primarily crafts undead. *Base Magic- Raid can only use spells that create undead or help modify his undead creations. *Cerebrate- Any undead he meets must fall under his command and become part of his brood. The only exception to this rule are other Greater Undead creatures. He controls every undead on a personal level and can see through them at any given time. His commands to them are instantaneous and can travel any distance. *Detonate- Raid can destroy an undead and use its innate negative energy to damage anything around the corpse. *Disperse- Raid can fall apart at will and appear to be destroyed. His bones will clatter to the ground and any magic effects on him will disappear. While in this form, he is practically invulnerable unless someone destroys his skull. *Extreme endurance and strength. Raid is practically immune to bullets lower than .45 calibre in strength and is resistant to all forms of projectiles. Bludgeoning and slashing him works fine, but anything from needles to shurikens to sniper fire can be shrugged off. Raid is immune to cold. Raid's skeleton is as strong and rigid as steel, and he can use it as a bludgeoning tool. Raid hits just as hard, accordingly. *When in a certain place, specifically the Bar in Rosso's Place, Raid is considered a deity. He can create anything that a customer orders in any way he'd like, can subjugate anyone who steps behind the bar counter to his will, and is invincible in any way, shape, and form while barkeeping. Reanimation Raid has the ability to reanimate nearly anything, assuming he has the body nearby him. By placing a proportional amount of negativity into a body, he gives false life to it, and it follows his commands until the end. Any pile of flesh, organs, or dislocated body parts can be brought back in a similar manner. This allows Raid the ability to create some of the strangest undead to stalk the planet, including flesh titans, living graveyards, and worm swarms. Suicide and Reason Judge Serpyntos Raid had been summoned to a trial, judged by a divine creature of infinite power, and found lacking. The judgement had a parade of his worst fears, his most painful memories, and the most horrible pains he'd ever experienced. He'd been found to be guilty of wasting his time, life, and energy towards causes he really didn't care about, as well as wasting the minds of those around him with his stupidity. This triggered a mind-crippling depression that would last for the rest of his existence. Suicide As a lich, Raid had to destroy his phylactery in order to remain dead. Raising a shotgun to his phylactery, which was a pair of sunglasses, he was able to simultaneously destroy his soul and his face, leaving nothing but a skeleton in Rosso's Place and no memories of his intrusion on the Rosso's Universe. Raid's Rebirth Raid was reborn in August of 2009 with the help of his long-time ally, Riyoku Sakimori. During the aftermath of his revival, he killed Scanner and Medon, two of his greatest allies in the Ironskull Horde, severed an arm of Arcanjelo Galluci, and his allies either damaged or killed Naku. He now bar tends in Rosso's Place, but has a set of plans unknown to any but himself. Sigil and the Ironskull War As of April 13, 2010, Raid has successfully corrupted an entire planet, having discovered and conquered Sigil. Sigil is a planet found nearby the great star of Aldebaran, possessing all the necessary components to breed life. In fact, Sigil was ripe enough for life for Raid to take interest in. His undead swarms and plagues annihilated and enslaved the local alien lifeforms, giving him a massive amount of conscripts and slave labor. He managed to reach Sigil using a system of portals that was developed by himself and Riyoku, using technology heavily influenced by the energy sword he obtained in a tournament a long time ago. As Raid formed the main body of his army, one of his lieutenants began the creation of Raid's greatest soldiers. Radek, a human turned directly to undeath through a massive injection of negative energy, decided to provide his master with a suitable pair of heirs. Impregnating two beautiful and powerful women, Radek passed on a mixture of human and undead genes. He hopes to create a grandson for Raid to train and a broodmother to produce terrifying abominations. Meanwhile, Raid appears to be planning something a bit more subtle for the populace of Gaia...